freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
*1st Chatlog, contains the oldest items. *2nd Chatlog, contains old to medium-old items. *3rd Chatlog, contains medium-old to medium recent items. *4th Chatlog, contains medium to rather recent items. Volt Weapons I was thinking:... we could make a list in Volt Texture or a New Page with the volt weapons and abilities in bullet points. I think a new page named "List of Volt Weapon" would be better. We could also name it simply "List of Weapons" and include two categories "Volt Weapons" and "Plasma Weapons" because these will appear soon too. Well, there are other subcategories for the structure like. Long Range, SSS, close range and weapons that belong to more than two. Like this: "Volt Weapon" *"Ability 1" *"Ability 2" An example would be: Division Wave *Omnidirectional Shock Waves in Mach 3 speed. - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 10:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :We could in fact create a page as a list of Weapons in general of the Freezing universe. Good idea (was thinking of it myself), I'll go ahead and start one up. I... I am the King!Talk 16:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be better if there were a different list for Volt and a different for Plasma (but in the same page)? - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 17:00, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::No it wouldn't, because it will create a very big page consisting out of multiple lists from A-to-Z, and by doing it so, it remains synoptic and easy to read. I... I am the King!Talk 17:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well that is true but then we need another way to make clear which are Volt, Plasma or other type of Weapon. - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 17:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Reference 2 Do you know how to combine 2 or more references to one? Well, to make you understand what I mean: Got to Volt Texture. The 3, 4 and 5 reference are the same but are shown as three saperate. Do you know how to make them one so they will all be 3 even in the text? - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 19:13, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Intriguing, I'm not all to renowned in the references section. I'm sorry but for now I can not be of any service, just try to avoid duplicates for now. I... I am the King!Talk 22:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I checked on other wiki's but wherever they do it the whole Reference Coding is different and I don't know it. - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 23:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Allow me to inform my fellow admins over at Borderlands Wiki. I... I am the King!Talk 23:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I found it. I tried to right the code here but it appears as reference. Go check out Volt Texture to see or the Help:Cite in the Named references section. :Let's be honest here. I am awesome right? :P - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 00:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :: To combine references: ::1. One of the references must be a full reference of the form references information ::2. All other uses must use the form ::This is so that you don't repeat the same information all over the page unnecessarily, and won't mistakenly edit the wrong reference if you need to change something. ::You can also add a reference onto a reference if you use ::But that gets very hairy. ::If you want to add other types of references and footnotes, you can type-specify refs ::ie: Mach 1 is the speed of sound :: or if you use it multiple times: Mach 1 is the speed of sound ::So if you wanted to add a reference to a footnote: Mach 1 is the speed of sound :: or if you use it multiple times: Mach 1 is the speed of sound :: -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 09:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::See Freezing Wiki:Sand box -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 10:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually the Reference we are making is about the chapters that info is in. Footnotes are are not really necessary for this. I have already done one in the Volt Texture page. Footnote is actually a reference for explaination. So I guess the "ref name" ones are the ones we need. - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 12:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC)